El festival de las calabazas en Sinnho
by angylopez
Summary: Dawn es una princesa pero un dia es atacada por el brujo Trip, ella tendar que huir a una bosque y se encontrara con un chico que la ayudara y le salvara la vida.


**El festival de las calabazas en Sinnoh (Pearlshipping) AU (Universo Alterno).**

Pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

Había una vez una princesa de nombre Dawn ella tenia dieciséis años, quien tiene un Buneary y un Piplup, ella es la hija de la Reina Johanna. Todo comenzó cuando el brujo Trip intento atacar a la princesa Dawn, pero los guardianes se lo impidieron el brujo Trip lo intento varias veces hasta que un día logro atacar todo el castillo provocando un gran daño en el, la Reina Johanna le dijo a su hija Dawn que se fuera del castillo y hullera lo mas lejos posible y ahora la princesa Dawn esta perdida en el bosque pues no sabe a donde ir, lo único que le queda son sus Pokemons.

Dawn: Y ahora ¿Que debe hacer? –Dawn estaba sentada en un tronco, ella estaba muy deprimida.

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup. –El pequeño Pokemon trataba de animarla.

Buneary: Bune, Buneary. –Sus Pokemons trataban de animarla pero Dawn estaba demasiado deprimida.

Dawn: Gracias, pero no me siento muy bien, mi madre y los demás están sufriendo. –Dawn comenzó a llorar, de repente se apareces un chico de la misma edad que la princesa Dawn, que llevaba puesto un traje como de cazador y una mochila, su nombre es Ash Kétchup.

Ash: Disculpe señorita. –Dawn se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas.

Dawn: ¿Si? –Dijo la chica con mucha tristeza.

Ash: Perdón por entrometerme pero escuche que estaba llorando y quise ayudar pero dígame ¿Qué tiene?

Dawn: Tuve que huir de mi casa, no tengo a donde ir y tengo mucho miedo.

Ash: Podría decirme ¿Porque tuvo que huir?

Dawn: Un brujo llamado Trip trato de hacerme daño.

Ash: Ya veo, ¿Podría ayudarla?

Dawn: No lo se… -Ash tomo la mano de Dawn y se agacho para estar a la altura de Dawn pues ella estaba sentada en un tronco.

Ash: Señorita me permitiría llevarla a un lugar seguro lejos de este bosque donde no le podrán hacer daño. –Ash se fijo en los Pokemones que la acompañaban. –También puede llevar a sus Pokemons. – Ash no le soltaba la mano a ella eso hizo que Dawn se comenzara a sonrojar.

Dawn: Esta bien, haber venga mis Pokemons los tengo que meter en sus _Poké Balls. –Dawn metió a sus Pokemons en las Poké Balls._

Ash: Bien vamos. –Ash tomo de la mano a Dawn para guiarla a donde la iba a llevar, cuando de repente sale un Pikachu de la mochila de Ash, y se va directamente a la cabeza de Dawn.

Dawn: Hola que hermoso Pikachu. –Dawn empezó a acariciar a Pikachu. – ¿Es tuyo?

Ash: Si, el es mi mejor amigo.

Dawn: Valla que lindo.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu. –Pikachu estaba muy contento.

Ash: Bueno vámonos. –Ash le volvió a tomar la mano a Dawn y la llevo al pueblo de Hojas Gemelas, Dawn estaba impresionada de ver el hermoso pueblo de Hojas Gemelas.

Dawn: Valla que hermoso Pueblo.

Ash: Si que lo es me alegra que te allá encantado el pueblo.

Dawn: Si, es increíble y dime ¿Tienes amigos?

Ash: Si, muchos te los presentare después.

Dawn: Esta bien pero dime ¿Dónde vives?

Ash: Ya casi llegamos. –Después de un rato llegaron a una pequeña choza donde Ash vivía junto con su madre Delia. –Llegamos.

Dawn: Sabes no quiero interferir en tu hogar.

Ash: No interfieres, además estabas muy triste y quiero ayudarte. –Ash ya se sentía mas cómodo con la presencia de Dawn ya le empezó a tratar como una amiga.

Dawn: Esta bien.

Ash: Bien entremos. –Ash y Dawn entraron a la casa donde estaba la madre de Ash. –Hola mama.

Dawn: Hola señora.

Delia: Hola, hijo veo que trajiste una amiga. –La madre de Ash se dio cuenta que Dawn traía un vestido muy fino. -Dime hijo no me vas a presentar a tu amiga.

Ash: Si, ella es Dawn y se va a quedar aquí unos días.

Delia: Dawn dime ¿Qué te sucedió? Y ¿De donde eres?

Dawn: Pues soy la hija de la Reina Johanna, hui de mi castillo por culpa de un brujo llamado Trip estaba perdida pero su hijo me ayudo a ya no estarlo.

Ash: No me dijiste que eras una princesa.

Dawn: Lo siento, pero dime ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Ash: La verdad mmm…NO.

Delia: (Como mi hijo puede ser tan despistado espero que algún día mi hijo me de nietos pero lo dudo mucho, mmm… Esta chica, me llama la atención en la forma que mi hijo la ayudo, veré si mi hijo es capaz de actuar de forma mas romántica con esta chica) hijo no quieres llevarla a conocer el pueblo.

Dawn: Ash ¿Si me muestras todo el pueblo?

Ash: Por supuesto que si, vamos Dawn.

Delia: Antes de que se, vallan Dawn quiero darte un vestido.

Dawn: ¿Un vestido?

Delia: Si, es para que la gente del pueblo no se de cuenta de que eres un princesa, ya sabes a veces la gente no suele pensar que todas las personas que vienen de la realeza son buenas.

Dawn: Comprendo, esta bien.

Delia: Acompáñame a buscarlo. –Dawn y Delia fueron a buscarlo después de un rato regreso.

Ash: Valla Dawn te ves bien.

Dawn: Gracias Ash. –Dawn se comenzó a sonrojar.

Ash: Bien a conocer el pueblo. –El Pikachu de Ash volvió a salir de la mochila.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu. –Pikachu también quería acompañarlos.

Ash: Pikachu, tu también vendrás, vamos Dawn.

Dawn: Si, pero antes quiero sacar a mis Pokemones. - Dawn saco a Buneary y Piplup, cuando Buneary vio a Pikachu fue directamente a abrazarlo pues se había quedado completamente encantada con Pikachu, como un amor a primera vista.

Ash y Dawn comenzaron a recorrer el pueblo y se a encontrar con los amigos de Ash.

Los amigos de Ash son: Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Drew, Max, Iris, Millo (**Aclaración: **Es Cilan pero yo prefiero decirle Millo), también estaban algunos rivales de Ash: Paul, Barry, y Gary.

Ash: Hola amigos le quiero presentar a alguien. –Dawn estaba atrás de Ash, pero Ash la tomo de la mano y la puso a su lado.

Dawn: Hola.

Ash: Bien te los presentare. –Ash le comenzó a decir a Dawn el nombre de todos sus amigos y rivales, los amigos de Ash saludaron a Dawn también Gary y Barry, pero Paul no.

Brock: Y dinos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ash: Ella se llama Dawn.

Tracey: ¿Y de donde eres?

Dawn: Pues de un lugar no muy lejos de aquí.

May: Entonces eres nueva en el pueblo.

Dawn: Si.

Ash: Por esa razón le estoy dando un recorrido por el pueblo.

Max: Podemos acompañarte.

Barry: Oye Ash ¿Puedo ir con ustedes

Ash: Si, porque no Gary y Paul también pueden acompañarnos.

Gary: Esta bien.

Paul: No gracias prefiero estar solo.

Ash: Bueno como quieras. –Todos comenzaron caminar por el pueblo enseñándole a Dawn todo lo que había en el.

Ash: Dawn ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dawn: Bien, ya no estoy tan triste.

Brock: ¿Por qué estabas triste Dawn?

Dawn: Tuve algunos problemas con mi familia.

Brock: Ya veo, mmm… Dawn te pareces si pruebas mi comida.

Ash: Brock cocina delicioso.

Iris: Millo también cocina.

Ash: Es verdad ¿Brock podrías cocinar con Millo?

Brock: Si, ¿Millo cocinamos para Dawn?

Millo: Me parece una buena idea.

Ash: Bien. –Ash se recordó que Pikachu había venido con el pero Pikachu no estaba. –Dawn ¿Has visto a Pikachu?

Dawn: Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Dónde están Buneary y Piplup  
? - Dawn y Ash comenzaron a buscarlos alrededor pero no los encontraron.

May: Ash ¿A quien buscas?

Ash: A Pikachu, Buneary y Piplup.

Drew: No están por allá cerca de ese árbol. –Drew a punto a un árbol que no estaba muy lejos, hay estaba Buneary abrazando a Pikachu, junto con Piplup quien intentaba que Buneary soltara a Pikachu pues quería jugar con ellos.

Ash: ¡Pikachu!, Dawn ya los encontré. –Ash llamo a Dawn, ella se acerco a donde el estaba y vio a Pikachu, Buneary y Piplup en el árbol.

Dawn: ¡Buneary, Piplup! –Ash y Dawn fueron corriendo hacia ellos y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Dawn: Pensé que los había perdido. –Cuando Buneary vio a Dawn soltó a Pikachu y fue corriendo a donde estaba ella, Dawn abrazo a Piplup y Buneary.

Buneary: Bune, Buneary.

Piplup: Piplup, pip.

Ash: ¡Pikachu! –Pikachu salió corriendo hasta el hombre de Ash. –Pikachu ¿Por qué te fuiste? –Ash pensó que Pikachu se había apartado de el, pero en realidad cuando salieron de la casa Ash salió corriendo emocionado de la casa dejándolo con Buneary y Piplup.

Pikachu: ¡PIKA, PIKACHU, PIKA, PI! –Pikachu le estaba gritando a Ash por haberlo dejado.

Ash: Esta bien ya no me grites.

Pikachu: Pi. –Pikachu seguía molesto.

Ash: Bien por lo menos ya te encontré. –Los demás llegaron a donde estaban.

Millo: Dawn ¿Esos son tus Pokemons?

Dawn: Si.

Millo: Interesante ¿Puedo observarlos mas de cerca?

Dawn: Si. –Millo se acerco y vio a Piplup y Buneary.

Millo: Valla estos Pokemons tienen un sabor muy maravilloso. –Dawn quedo algo confundida al oír eso.

Dawn: Gracias, creo. –Ash se acerco a donde estaba Dawn y otra vez Buneary vio a Pikachu y lo volvió a abrazar.

Pikachu: ¡Pika, pi! –Pikachu le grito a Buneary, pero Buneary comenzó a llorar. –Pika, Pika, pi. –Pikachu trataba de arreglar la situación, la mayoría de dio cuenta de todo lo que paso solo Ash y Dawn no se dieron cuenta pues estaban hablando.

Buneary: ¡Buneary, Bune! –Buneary seguía llorando, Dawn se dio cuenta de eso y la tomo en sus brazos, mientras que Pikachu se quedo en el suelo sin saber que hacer.

Dawn: ¿Qué te pasa Buneary?

Buneary: Bune. –Buneary lo dijo en un tomo muy triste.

Dawn: ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –Dawn no entendía nada, mientras que Ash trataba de que Pikachu dejara de tener esa aura depresiva que tenía alrededor (**Aclaración: **Después de que Dawn cargara a Buneary, Pikachu se sintió mal, se fue a acostar donde estaba el árbol con un aura muy depresiva).

Ash: Pikachu ¿Qué te paso?

Pikachu: Pika, Pika, pi. –Pikachu estaba muy deprimido.

Ash: No entendí nada pero tal vez solo tienes hambre. –Ash cargo a Pikachu y se fue con los demás, todos vieron el estado de Pikachu. –No comprendo porque Pikachu se puso así.

May: Tal vez sea el hecho de que Buneary lo abrazo, Pikachu le grito y ahora se siente mal por eso, a veces pienso que Pikachu es igual a ti, no se fijan en lo que hacen.

Ash: ¿Qué yo que? -Ash no había escuchado nada de lo que May le había dicho.

May: Ash te lo voy a explicar pero presta atención.

Ash: Esta bien.

May: Pikachu se siente mal por haberle gritado a Buneary.

Ash: ¿Y? –Ash le estaba indicando a May que le siguiera contando.

May: ¿Qué?

Ash: ¿Qué mas paso?

May: ¡Ah! No solo eso.

Ash: Pero ¿Por qué Pikachu le grito a Buneary?

May: Pues porque Buneary lo estaba abrazando y el no quería.

Ash: Ya entiendo.

Gary: Ash eres un despistado. –Ash no escucho a Gary pues estaba pensando como hacer sentir mejor a Pikachu.

Ash: ¿Qué dijiste?

Gary: Nada.

Ash: Ya se Pikachu deberías disculparte con Buneary.

Pikachu: Pika. –Ash se acerco a Dawn quien tenía a Buneary en los brazos.

Ash: Dawn ¿Buneary esta bien?

Dawn: No estaba llorando. –Dawn se fijo que Pikachu también estaba triste. –Ash ¿Qué le paso a Pikachu?

Ash: Bueno es que esta algo deprimido.

Dawn: Ya veo. –Dawn se sentó en el suelo, Ash hizo lo mismo, Pikachu se paro y se acerco a Buneary, Buneary también se paro.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu. –Pikachu se disculpo por lo que paso.

Buneary: Bune, Buneary. –Buneary lo perdono y lo abrazo.

Pikachu: Pika. –Pikachu ya no se sentía mal.

Dawn: Valla Buneary ya no esta triste.

Ash: Y Pikachu tampoco. –Los demás se acercaron.

Brock: Bueno creo que es hora de preparar la comida.

Millo: Si, es verdad se acerca la hora del almuerzo.

Max: Valla ya quiero probar la comida.

Todos se fueron a la casa de Brock, todos conversaban mientras ellos preparaban la comida.

Tracey: Y Dime Ash ¿Ya invitaste a Dawn al festival de calabazas?

Dawn: ¿Festival de calabazas?

Gary: Es un Festival que se organiza una vez al año en la época de otoño.

Dawn: ¿Cuándo es ese festival?

May: Mañana.

Ash: Dawn ¿Quieres venir conmigo al festival?

Dawn: Me encantaría.

Ash: Bien entonces mañana la pasaremos increíble juntos. –Dawn se sonrojo un poco al oír eso.

Brock: Ya esta la comida.

Millo: Esperamos que les guste. –Brock y Millo comenzaron a servir la comida.

Ash: Valla se ve bien. –Ash lo probó. –Y Sabe delicioso.

Dawn: Que rico.

Todos siguieron comiendo y conversando.

**Con Trip: **

Trip el brujo estaba viendo todo desde su bola mágica.

Trip: Ya veras Dawn te espera lo peor. –Trip se comenzó a reír, pero se comenzó a ahogar. –Frillish tráeme agua. –Frillish le laza un chorro de agua. – ¡No me refería a eso!

Frillish: Fri. –Frillish se deprimió.

Trip: Como sea, mañana en el festival Dawn recibirá una sorpresa inesperada. –Trip volvió a reírse, cuando termino de reírse llamo a un Pokemon muy especial. -¡Dusknoir! –El Pokemon apareció de repente. –Bien necesito que mañana vengas conmigo para llevarle una sorpresa a alguien.

Dusknoir: Dusknoir. –Dijo emocionado el Pokemon.

Trip: Bien, entonces mañana acabare con mi problema se me antoja una carne al fuego Dusknoir tráeme algo. –Dusknoir le lanza fuego fauto pensando que eso quería- no me refería a eso, huele a barbacoa bueno como sea mañana será un gran día jajajaja.

**Con los demás:**

Todos ya habían terminado de comer pero seguían conversando.

Dawn: Ash gracias por invitarme al festival.

Ash: No tienes porque agradecerme.

Dawn: Me gusta estar a tu lado. -Ash y Dawn se comenzaron a sonrojar.

Ash: Bu-Bueno a m-mi también m-me gus-gusta estar con-contigo. –Ash estaba nervioso y sonrojado, todos se dieron cuenta de eso, así que quisieron ayudar.

May: Dawn no quieres ver esas flores que están allá. –May señalo unas flores que estaba un poco lejos de allí.

Dawn: Si, vamos. –May y Dawn se fueron a ver las flores., Ash se quedo viendo a Dawn hasta que alguien le hablo.

Millo: Ash dime ¿Qué tanto te agrada Dawn?

Ash: Pues ella me agrada mucho, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Millo: Es que cuando los dos están juntos percibo un sabor exquisito.

Ash: ¡Ah! Ya entendí. –Ash no había entendido simplemente quería que todos creyeran que si había entendido, pero no funciono.

Brock: No entendiste nada ¿Verdad Ash?

Ash: No, pero ¿Millo que significo eso que me dijiste?

Millo: ¿Quieres que lo repita?

Ash: No, quiero que me lo expliques.

Brock: Ash eso significa que tu y Dawn hacen una bonita pareja. –Ash se comenzó a sonrojar al oír eso.

Ash: ¿Dawn y yo?

Tracey: Si.

Gary: Valla Ash tu no entiendes mucho de estas cosas ¿Verdad?

Ash: No es cierto.

Barry: Entonces ¿Te gusta Dawn?

Ash: No, bueno no lo se, tal vez.

Misty: Creo que perdemos el tiempo tratando de explicarle a Ash estas cosas.

Ash: Yo creo que deberían preocuparse por su vida y no por si yo salgo con alguien.

Tracey: Bueno es que queremos ayudar.

Ash: Pues ayuden de otra forma.

Drew: Ash ya acepta de una vez que te gusta Dawn y díselo mañana. –Ash se puso rojo

Ash: Yo no…

Drew: Ash no empieces a decir cosas como: No me gusta, solo es una amiga eso no sirve de nada, acaso no te llama la atención desde el momento en que la viste.

Ash: Pues si. –Ash recordó el momento en el que vio a Dawn llorar en el bosque. –Creo que si pero estoy confundido.

Millo: Deberías pensarlo.

Ash: Si… -De repente May y Dawn regresan.

May: Regresamos.

Dawn: Esas flores eran hermosas.

Max: May ¿Ya podemos irnos a casa?

May: Si, ya esta anocheciendo.

Iris: Me voy a casa ¡Adiós! –Todos se fueron a sus casas, Ash y Dawn conversaban mientras regresaban a la casa de Ash.

Ash: Sabes Dawn eres muy bonita. –Dawn se sonrojo.

Dawn: Gracias, Ash dime ¿Cuándo me conociste que fue lo que pensaste?

Ash: Pues estaba llorando y pensé "Como una chica tan bonita podía llorar así"

Dawn: Sabes cuando te conocí pensé "Que este chico me hace sentir segura y muy nerviosa" –Ash y Dawn estaban sonrojados.

Ash: (Eso que significa, no estoy seguro) Dawn ¿Tu te sientes mejor?

Dawn: ¿A que te refieres?

Ash: Pues que estaba triste cuando te encontré en el bosque.

Dawn: Siendo totalmente sincera me siento triste, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento mejor ya no me siento tan mal.

Ash: Me alegro pero no quiero que llores.

Dawn: No te preocupes, me siento bien, oye ¿Dónde esta Buneary?

Ash: Esta allá junto a Pikachu. –Buneary y Pikachu estaban abrazados y Piplup estaba caminando junto a ellos.

Dawn: Me alegra que mis Pokemons estén felices, por ahora son lo único que me queda. –Dawn tenía una mirada perdida y triste.

Ash: Ya no están sola ahora estoy yo aquí.

Dawn: Gracias Ash (El es muy lindo y tierno me agrada mucho creo que me gusta).

Ash: Bien creo que llegamos a casa. –Dawn y Ash tocaron la puerta, y la madre de Ash les abrió la puerta.

Delia: ¿Cómo les fue?

Ash: Bien.

Dawn: Me divertí.

Delia: Ya veo (Vamos a ver si mi hijo avanzo algo con esta chica) Dawn ¿Cómo te trato mi hijo?

Dawn: Pues yo diría que bien.

Delia: Hijo ¿Te agrada Dawn?

Ash: Si.

Delia: Dawn ¿Te agrada mi hijo?

Dawn: Si.

Delia: Ash ¿Te gusta Dawn?

Ash: Si, digo no se digo no. –Ash se puso rojo.

Delia: Dawn ¿Te gusta Ash?

Dawn: ¿Que? Bueno no se yo digo que…

Ash: ¡MAMA! No molestes a Dawn con tus preguntas.

Delia: Esta bien los dejare en paz.

Ash: Bien ¿Puedo ir a dormir?

Delia: Claro que si, Dawn puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, Ash ¿Puedes mostrarle a Dawn la habitación?

Ash: Si, vamos Dawn. –Dawn siguió a Ash a la habitación, cuando llegaron Dawn se lo agradeció.

Dawn: Gracias.

Ash: Buenas noche que descanses bien.

Dawn: Igualmente.

Esa noche Ash no dejaba de pensar en Dawn y la conversación que tuvo con sus amigos acerca de eso, Dawn pensaba en como Ash la había salvado del bosque oscuro y tenebroso.

**Al día siguiente:**

Ash se despertó emocionado por el festival así que hizo todo lo que hace en las mañanas antes de salir de la casa y fue a donde estaba su mama, ella estaba preparando el desayuno.

Ash: Buenos días mama.

Delia: Buenos días hijo.

Ash: Voy a despertar a Dawn.

Delia: Ella ya se despertó y esta afuera con sus Pokemons.

Ash: Bueno entonces iré con ella.

Delia: Pero hijo, ojala me de algún día me de nietos o aunque sea que se case con alguien. –Ash se fue a afuera donde estaba Dawn jugando con su Piplup y Buneary.

Ash: Buenos días Dawn.

Dawn: Buenos días Ash.

Ash: ¿Estas lista para el festival?

Dawn: Si.

Ash: (Bien ayer en la noche lo pensé y…Tengo que decirle que me gusta y quiero estar junto a ella) Dawn yo…. –Ash estaba apunto de hablar con Dawn sobre lo que sentía pero la madre de Ash los llama para desayunar.

Delia: Ash, Dawn vengan a desayunar.

Dawn: Vamos tengo un poco de hambre. –Dawn le tomo la mano a Ash y se fueron a dentro de la casa.

Después de desayunar Ash y Dawn tomaron a sus Pokemons y se fueron al Festival el cual ya había comenzado, Dawn estaba muy emocionada por estar en el festival, y Ash estaba muy nervioso, el tenia que decirle a Dawn lo que sentía, pero el no sabia si tu amor era correspondido así que Ash trato de decírselo.

Ash: (Vamos hoy tengo que decirle que me gusta demasiado). Dawn.

Dawn: Si.

Ash: ¿Puedo decirte algo muy importante?

Dawn: Por supuesto.

Ash: Pues yo….- Ash se puso nervioso. –Quisiera que fuéramos al juego que esta allá. –Ash tuvo miedo y no se lo pudo decir así que tuvo que pedirle que fueran a un juego de tiro al blanco con flechas.

Dawn: Que lastima que no tenga buena puntería.

Ash. Yo lo intentare. –El señor encargado del juego se acerco a ellos.

Señor: Disculpe ¿Qué desea joven?

Ash: Quisiera jugar pero dígame ¿Qué me da si le dio al blanco?

Señor: Como veras hay si le das al centro te daré un ramo de flores.

Ash: Esta bien quiero tres tiros.

Señor: Bien ten tus flechas.

Ash: Gracias. –Ash apunto y tiro pero las primeras dos flechas no quedaron en el centro pero la tercera si.

Señor: bien ganaste ten un ramo de flores para tu novia. –Ash y Dawn se sonrojaron pero ninguno de los dos lo negó.

Ash y Dawn: Gracias. –Ash le tomo la mano a Dawn y siguieron viendo todo lo que había en el festival, en el festival habían muchas calabazas, comida hecha con calabazas, adornos, etc.

Dawn: Valla que hermoso festival.

Ash: Si es increíble sabes Dawn me gusta mucho estar contigo.

Dawn: A mi también me encanta estar contigo. –Ash y Dawn se sonrojaron pero se estaba acercando, cada vez estaban mas cerca uno del otro pero de repente llegaron los amigos de Ash.

Brock: Hola Ash.

Ash: Hola (Porque tenían que llegar en un momento así).

Dawn: Hola (Ash y yo estábamos a punto de be…. Tal vez yo si le gusto).

Millo: Y dime Ash ¿Qué has pensado?

Ash: En que deberías de pensar en tu vida.

May: Vamos Ash no seas así.

Dawn: Oigan podríamos seguir viendo todo lo que hay en el festival o podemos seguir conversando.

Ash: Si vamos. –Todos disfrutaban del festival muy felices hasta el cielo se comenzó a oscurecer a llenarse de un ambiente bastante tenebroso, de la nada llega Trip con un Dusknoir.

Trip: Y cumpliré con destruirte Princesa Dawn. –Trip se acerco a donde estaba Dawn pero Ash se puso enfrente de ella.

Ash: Aléjate de ella.

Trip: Tu eres el tonto que la rescato ¿verdad?

Ash: Si pero a ti no te interesa, mas vale que te vallas o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Trip: No me hagas reír alguien como tú no me puede detener.

Ash: Ya veras.

Trip: No, tu veras, Dusknoir utiliza atadura contra Dawn y el resto de mis Pokemons ataquen al reto del pueblo. –Dusknoir hizo lo que Trip le había indicado.

Dawn: Ayúdame Ash.

Ash: ¡Dawn yo te salvare! –Ash no hallaba que hacer pues los otros Pokemons de Trip estaba atacando el pueblo.

Dawn: Ash antes de que me valla quiero decirte que Yo Te AM….-Dawn se desmayo.

Ash: ¡NOOOO! Dawn Yo También Te Amo. –Ash comenzó a llorar un poco pero eso le dio fuerzas para luchar. – ¡Pikachu tacleada de voltios hacia Dusknoir! –Pikachu hizo lo que Ash le había ordenado, cuando Pikachu ataco a Dusknoir Dawn quedo libre y cayó al suelo. –Dawn… -Ash fue corriendo a donde estaba Dawn.

Trip: Me las vas a pagar, Dusknoir puño de fuego sobre Ash. –Dusknoir hizo caso a lo que Trip le había ordenado.

Ash: Dawn no quiero perderte ahora que se que te quiero, no puedes morir y dejarme así por favor despierta. –El Dusknoir de Trip estaba apunto de atacar a Ash cuando de repente Pikachu se puso en frente de Ash y recibió el golpe. -¡Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika, pi. –Pikachu podía levantarse todavía así que Ash decidió actuar.

Ash: Pikachu ¡Tacleada de voltios y cola te hierro sobre Dusknoir! –Pikachu hizo lo que Ash le había ordenado, ataco a Dusknoir y logro vencerlo. ¡Si lo logramos!

Trip: Sera mejor que me valla antes de que…-Trip no pudo huir pues Ash lo había agarrado y lo había amarrado.

Ash: Así ya no molestaras mas, ahora te dejare aquí. –Ash se fue a donde estaba Dawn. –"_Yo Te Amo pero ya no se si tu seguirás aquí para que me puedas alegrar cada día de mi vida_" –Ash agacho la mirada y comenzó a llorar, de repente Dawn despierta.

Dawn: Ash eres tú. –Ash levanto la mirada y vio fijamente a Dawn y la beso, Dawn correspondió a el beso, después de un rato se separaron. –Ash me salvaste gracias.

Ash: No tienes porque agradecerme Dawn ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Dawn: Pos supuesto que si acepto, Ash tu me salvaste la vida, me siento segura cada vez que estoy contigo, no soportaría estar lejos de ti porque me haces sentir feliz y segura cuando estoy contigo, por eso Yo Te Amo. –Dawn le dio un abrazo a Ash.

Ash: Cuando estoy contigo me siento nervioso y algo tonto, pero es porque Te Amo, me haces muy feliz, no se porque no soporto verte triste y no soportaría estar lejos de ti ni un solo día de mi vida. –Ash y Dawn se besaron de nuevo pero llegaron los amigo de Ash.

Brock: Ash ya estas saliendo con Dawn.

Millo: El sabor al verlos juntos es exquisito.

May: ¡Bien hecho Ash!

Ash: Oigan ¿Cómo lograron detener a los Pokemons de Trip?

Iris: Olvidas que nosotros también tenemos Pokemons.

Ash: Que bueno que todo acabo.

Tracey: Bueno creo que Ash deberías regresar a casa.

Ash: Tienes razón Dawn vamos a casa.

Dawn: Esta bien, pero ¿Que harán con Trip?

Brock: Las autoridades del pueblo ya se lo llevaron.

Dawn: Que alivio.

Ash: Vamos. –Ash tomo de la mano a Dawn y se fueron a casa, al llegar a la casa la madre de Ash los estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa.

Delia: Hijo ¿Están bien? –La madre de Ash estaba muy angustiada al ver a su hijo y a Dawn con la ropa algo rota y desgarrada.

Ash: Si, solo estamos algo lastimados. –Ash y Dawn estaban tomados de la mano.

Delia: Hijo ¿Tu y Dawn son novios?

Ash: Si. –Ash y Dawn se sonrojaron.

Delia: Dawn ahora que Trip ya no te puede hacer daño no tendrías que regresar con tu madre.

Dawn: Si, eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

Ash: Pero Dawn yo no quiero que te vallas.

Dawn: No te preocupes yo prometo que regresare contigo para que estemos juntos.

Ash: Yo prometo esperarte. –Ash y Dawn se abrazaron.

Al día siguiente Ash tuve que acompañar a Dawn a su castillo, la madre de Dawn la estaba esperando, Dawn le conto a su madre quien era Ash y la promesa que hicieron la madre de Dawn le sugirió que ellas se fueron a vivir a un lugar no tan lejos del pueblo y Dawn acepto, después de un tiempo Dawn se fue a vivir a un lugar bastante cerca del pueblo de Hojas Gemelas, era el lugar perfecto Dawn podía estar cerca de Ash, y el la podía ir a visitar, los dos tenían un futuro en su relación nada podía estropear esa felicidad que los rodeaba por eso iba a estar juntos "Para Siempre y Para Siempre".

** Fin. **

**Aclaración:**

Trip no tiene un Dusknoir en el anime pero en este fic si, lo necesitaba para la historia.

¡Dejen reviews por favor!


End file.
